1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a monitor opening mechanism for an electronic device with enhanced operational convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic device, an opened angle of a monitor thereof is adjusted by a user's hands, thus causing inconvenience of operation.
Hence, there is a need for an electronic device and a monitor opening mechanism for an electronic device with functions of arbitrarily adjusting an opened angle of a monitor thereof, enhancing operational convenience.